Acrosticality 4 of 10
by Destiny852
Summary: A 5th grade project, Kazuki, Juubei, and insanity. Set in Childhood up to Fuuga Juubei X Kazuki 4th story out of ten.


**Acrosticality...Hm...That's not a word. I don't care. This is my um, 4th or 5th story out of ten, I think. But I'm not sure **

**Warning: This story contains Shounen-ai. Please, review kindly. Oh yeah, and set in childhood up to Fuuga (A.K.A Elegance, Kazuki's gang before VOLTS) **

**Acrosticality**

Kazuki Fuchoin wondered if there was a single person on this earth who died saying, "I wish I had finished my homework." Because at the moment, he was not going to die that type of person. But this is probably what every 11 year old thinks when they're assigned homework that they couldn't give a damn about.

He had to write an acrostic poem.

What the HELL was an acrostic poem? Better question, how would this help live in the real world? This homework was a crock as far as he was concerned. This teacher would be the end of him.

The brown haired boy trotted down the dirt path the whole way home, mumbling and grumbling about his stupid homework. He skipped over rocky paths, and trailed through the muddy roads to finally reach the only home he knew and would ever know, the Fuchoin School.

He walked inside a classroom, quietly, so not as to disturb the students who were trying to learn while he was throwing a tantrum over a little homework. He looked around, trying to find his mother; perhaps she would know what in the blazes an "acrostic poem" was.

After finding and asking his mother what this poetry unbeknownst to him was, she explained to him that acrostic poetry was where the first letter of each line spells a word, usually using the same words as in the title.

He thanked her, and set off to finish his work. It didn't mean he hated it any less or liked it any better, it was that he had just stopped complaining about it.

...but the question that remained, what would he do it **on**?

...or **who**, rather?

A sudden burst of inspiration, and the Fuchoin heir was set off.

**J**

**U**

**U  
**

**B**

**E **

**I **

was his final decision. Now all he had to do was come up with what each letter stood for, cut and dried.

"...J...J...J..." he thought out loud, searching his vocabulary for a word.

Finally, he decided on

**J**enerally a nice person. (A/N: Yes, I know this is spelled wrong, but Kazu-chan was 11, can you blame him?)

Extremely proud of himself, Kazuki soon set out for the rest of the letters. The rest seemed to come naturally.

**U**ndying protector

**U**nderstanding

**B**enignant

**E**ven though he is a little strange...

Kazuki stopped to think for a moment. He scribbled the rest down, by the end of it, blushing madly. He wrote his name and grade at the top, and reached over for his backpack to shove it in-

"Kazuki! Kakei-sama and his family are here!"

-but instead found himself burying it under one of the crooked floorboards, hoping no one, especially not Juubei, would ever, **EVER **find it.

Little did Kazuki Fuchoin know, the gods don't always work in your favor.

**Years later, in Fuuga...**

The wind seemed to blow even more strongly than before. Now that the Fuchoin school was gone, nothing could get in the winds' way anymore.

He skipped over rocky paths, and trailed through the muddy roads to finally reach the only home he knew and would ever know, the Fuchoin School.

Except this time, no one would greet him as he entered.

A couple feet behind him trailed his ever faithful bodyguard, wondering how someone as clean and demure as Kazuki Fuchoin could stand to hop, jump, and practically **run **through that old, muddy forest, and not get disgusted like he himself had gotten.

But this was not a day to be disgusted.

This was a day to remember what they had lost.

They reached the top of the school, the main house in the middle of all the bamboo stalks and rivers that rushed around it, the place where they had first met.

The brown haired man let out a sigh. He ran into the decay, emitting a jingle from his bells.

He looked into what had once been a classroom, or rather, a room now burned to ashes and dust, nothing left but scraps of wood and a faint memory.

Juubei, on the other hand, looked behind him every other second, as if he was expecting someone to pop up behind him.

"Juubei, what are you so worried about? You've been looking around every nook and cranny since we got here." Kazuki asked, worried for his friends' sanity.

"W-worried? I-I-I'm not w-w-worried about anyone..."

"I meant **thing**, not **person.** What's on your mind, Juubei?" Kazuki asked.

"...I keep expecting Uryu to pop up behind me...you know he loves all that occult crap..." Juubei answered, looking behind him several times more.

Kazuki laughed slightly.

"Don't worry; mourning isn't really Toshiki's thing."

In the mean time, Kazuki was having worries of his own. He wondered, hoped, wished, _prayed_to the lord above that his 5th grade acrostic poetry had gone up in flames with the rest of the estate.

Juubei walked into what looked to be a room separate from everyone else's', with the exception that this one was a little bigger than the rest, a little smaller than that of a classroom.

He concluded that this room must've belonged to someone of great importance.

Juubei turned around to exit the room, wondering if this room might've belonged to-

BAM!

-but found himself suddenly on the floor before he could finish his thoughts. He looked behind him to see what he had tripped on. It was a crooked floor board, still heavily nailed to the ground. Juubei noticed that there was something underneath it.

He lifted it up, revealing a piece of lined paper. He opened it carefully, and began to read.

Kazuki Fuchoin

Grade 5

**J**enerally a good person

**U**ndying protector

**U**nderstanding

**B**enignant

**E**ven though he is a little strange...

Juubei Kakei hesitated to read the rest of the acrostic poem. "Even though he is a little strange?" **He** was strange? Look who's talking, Kazuki...

**E**ven though he is a little strange...

"JUUBEI!" Kazuki boomed.

He whipped his head around, only to see the reddest face Kazuki had ever worn in his life. The Fuchoin heir ran into the room only to see his worst fear had been realized.

"...I-I can explain! I was like _eleven_ and I didn't-.."

"Explain what?"

Kazuki looked at him in shock. "You didn't read the last part yet?"

"You stopped me before I could. Why, what's on there anyway?" he asked, whipping his head back around to read the last part...

**E**ven though he is a little strange...

**I **love him!

Juubei's face now rivaled a cherry.

"...oh dear _god_, Kazuki..."

"...told you so..."

Juubei left the accursed poem in the ashes, and trailed away from the Fuchoin estate, twitching and blushing nervously. Kazuki couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on, let's go back to Fuuga." He insisted, pulling the Kakei heir down the dirt path.

**At Fuuga HQ...**

"So? So? Where there any girls without legs or old men with cracked heads, or yurei, or ghosts? Come on, Kakei, you've gotta tell me!" Toshiki Uryu questioned intensely.

"...you need to get over this addiction of yours, Toshi0ki..." Juubei responded nervously. "I'm going to sleep...it's been a long, weird day..."

Kazuki looked the other way, blushing furiously.

"Well? Kazuki, did you see anything? Come on, you have to tell me!"

"Actually, Toshiki, I'm a little tired too...good night." He answered, and trailed off to his little room.

"...are these two possessed or something?" Toshiki asked himself, and then trailed off to his room as well.

**Juubei's room...**

After the craziness today, Juubei had a strange need to write an acrostic poem himself. The needs of the human mind were strange, indeed.

...but the question that remained, what would he do it **on**?

...or **who**, rather?

A sudden burst of inspiration and the Kakei heir was set off.

**K**oto player

**A** good person

**Z**eal about everything he does

**U**nderneath, he's very powerful

**K**ind of strange but...

**I **love him anyway

**XxOwarixX **

**Yeah, and you still attacked him, you jerk...LOL j/k j/k... Kazu is so innocent... **

**Please review! **


End file.
